


Forever I See You And Me

by amory



Series: You've Been Lonely Too Long [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, i guess there's angst, it isn't discussed in depth but I don't want to trigger anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amory/pseuds/amory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a little jealous and definitely a little insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever I See You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebella/gifts).



> To celebrate 800 kudos (because that's insane, honestly) I decided to edit this little oneshot and post it even though I'm not very sure about it. I just wanted to thank everyone who read Lonely and left comments and kudos. I honestly did not expect that kind of reaction and you're all very extremely lovely people <3 I do have more planned for this verse so keep a look out!
> 
> p.s. this fic is for Bluebella because she's the absolute greatest and I promised. Also because her bookmarks feed my Tomlinshaw addiction.
> 
> Update: I'm back on tumblr!! Find me [here](http://amories.tumblr.com) and talk to me, I'm very boring xx

Harry stands at the bar, watching on with furrowed eyebrows as Louis dances with a guy he has never met before in his life. In fact, he doesn’t think _Louis_ has actually ever met this guy before either. Nevertheless, there he is, laughing and dancing wildly to the pounding bass, looking up at the guy with those goddamn sparkly _kiss-me-now_ eyes he gets. Those are the eyes he uses for when Harry’s pretending to be upset with him for some stupid thing or another.

See, he had only left Louis alone for about five minutes while he went and tried to get the bartender to pay any sort of attention to him. He had not expected his very cute boyfriend to go find someone else to dance with in the middle of a club in New York. Well, if you could really call what they’re doing dancing. It’s mostly Louis making a scene by waving his arms, jumping up and down, and generally being as ridiculous as possible, while the other guy tries to grind on him. On _Harry’s_ boyfriend.

And no, this just won’t do.

Harry’s about to make his way over there and tell the guy he can kindly fuck off, when he notices Louis waving madly to him. Without really thinking, Harry waves a bit back and Louis grins so bright it lights up the whole club. Well, at least to Harry it does. Apparently that’s answer enough, and Louis says something to the guy before he starts to make his way up to the bar. With the guy in tow.

When the man gets closer, Harry’s heart drops because he’s gorgeous. Devastatingly so. He’s tall, taller than Harry for sure, making Louis look practically tiny by comparison. As if that’s not enough, he has cheekbones that rival even Zayn’s, artfully styled hair like he’s spent hours in a stylist’s chair beforehand, and amber eyes that are framed by dark eyeliner. It doesn’t really help that you can practically _see_ his abs through his tight black shirt.

“Harry, darling!” Louis crows when he’s near enough for Harry to hear him over the music, but still far enough away to cause a few heads to turn of course. Louis is absolutely hilarious when he’s drunk, Harry’s found, and his drama queen factor gets turned up by a million. Liam and Zayn warned him about it before they left for the North American leg of the tour, but Harry assumed they were joking.

They were absolutely and completely serious.

“Darling, love of mine, come meet Samuel.” Louis says, skipping forward and sliding an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry leans into it, kissing the top of Louis’ head just because he can. The older boy grins up at him with crinkly eyes, before turning back to the man-Samuel.

“Sam’s fine, really.” He laughs, holding out a hand for Harry to shake, which he does a little forcefully. But he does try to smile, because he’s Harry Goddamn Styles and he’s incredibly charming when he means to be. Or at least, that’s what Louis tells him.

“Nice to meet you, mate.”

Louis bounces up and down on his toes impatiently. “Yes, yes, that’s all very nice. Introductions are lovely. But Harry what’s important here is-,” he stops and pinches Harry’s side softly because he wants his boyfriend’s full attention. “Listen to me, Styles. What is _important_ , my dearest Harry, is that Samuel is a _model_. A real live model, H! Look at him!”

At that, Louis sweeps his free hand out with a flourish. Sam at least has the decency to blush a bit and look down at his toes. Harry just raises an eyebrow. “That’s…great, babe.”

Sam looks up and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, he just really wanted to tell you for some reason. You’re friends, then?”

And Harry’s heart absolutely drops. A million thoughts run through his mind, the most prominent one being why the _hell_ would Louis not tell him that Harry’s his boyfriend?

He sets his jaw and shakes his head, pulling Louis closer. “He’s my boyfriend.”

The man goes pale. His wide eyes sweep from Harry, to the really not very discreet Preston watching on from the bar, to Louis, and back up to Harry. And he swears under his breath. “Harry Styles. You’re Harry Styles, aren’t you?”

“And I’m Louis!” Louis offers, for no apparent reason.

Sam shakes his head and groans. “Fuck. Shit, Louis, I’m really sorry I didn’t even-”

“Harry?”

Whatever Sam is saying is drowned out when Harry turns to face Preston who’s now standing behind him. “Yeah?”

“Paps are outside, it’s getting bad. Do you want me to pull the car round?”

Harry glances over to where Louis is speaking loudly to Sam, and nods. “Yeah, he’s completely wasted. The less people he has to deal with right now, the better.”

Preston smiles slightly and nods, walking away and pressing his mobile to his ear.

“Love, we’re leaving alright?” Harry says when he’s turned back around.

Louis halts mid-sentence and frowns. “But, I wanna dance some more Haz.” He says, frown turning into a full on pout.

It’s entirely too cute to handle, so Harry forgets everything else and leans down to capture Louis’ lips in his own. Louis’ pout quickly turns into a grin which is a little awkward, but he’s drunk and he’s trying to be sweet so Harry just smiles back. When Harry pulls back, he notices Sam trying to sneak away discreetly. Louis also notices and starts to shout at him.

“Bye, Samuel, it was lovely to meet you! Thank you for dancing with me! You’re very pretty and-”

“Alright Lou, come on.” Harry stops him before he can do any more damage, and starts to pull him by his hand towards Preston.

Louis goes willingly and waves at the body guard as they get closer. “Prezzie, love. I’ve missed you dearly.”

“Louis, please stop calling me that. I am actually begging you.” Preston sighs tiredly. Louis just giggles.

Harry smiles and pulls Louis along with him through the crowd of people in the club. When they reach the door, he can see the lights flashing outside. Louis immediately wraps an arm around Harry’s and ducks his head low and it makes Harry sad that he’s gotten so used to this routine that he can do it drunk.

“Don’t let go, love.” Harry whispers to him before they enter into the absolute shit storm.

Later, when they’re in their room and safe from the flashing lights that followed them from the door of the club to the entrance of the hotel, Louis jumps off the bed suddenly and starts rummaging through the crap he’s accumulated in the past few months he’s spent on tour with Harry. It’s really a wonder he has any room for clothes anymore, after insisting he absolutely needs to have something from every city they visit. He bends over his suitcase on the floor, going through it and wiggling his butt a little until Harry starts to laugh.

“Baby, it’s late. Come to bed.” He calls across the room.

Louis just continues to dig through his luggage and shimmy his hips. It’s an absolute miracle he has the coordination to do that right now, as drunk as he is. Harry thinks he really should have fallen over by now, or at least stumbled.

“Aha!” Louis shouts, bouncing up onto his toes and brandishing a magazine. He skips over to the bed, not even tripping over the carpet a little bit, and launches himself onto the bed. Once he’s landed on the blanket he insists on bringing with them everywhere, he rolls closer to Harry and shows him the cover.

Harry looks it over and his eyebrows furrow. “ _Vogue Italia_?” He asks, still confused.

“Now, now, don’t get hard quite yet,” Louis says, shaking a finger at him. “Look at this.”

With nimble fingers he flips through the magazine so fast Harry isn’t sure how he even knows what he’s looking for. Finally he stops, and grins. “I bought it to bring back home to El since she couldn't come, but I did look through it on the plane one day and I saw this!”

The ad for perfume looks like it’s about anything but. If it weren’t for the little bottle in the corner, Harry wouldn’t have even know it wasn’t some sort of ad for a high-end sex line. The man in it is wearing a leather jacket and little else, one hand on his abs and eyes gazing soulfully into the camera. He squints at the picture and practically tosses the whole magazine in the trash when he realizes who it is.

“That guy from the club-”

Louis nods, beaming. “Samuel! Harry, I danced with a fucking supermodel. An extremely fucking fit supermodel. An extremely fucking fit supermodel was trying to grind on me.”

Harry frowns. “Wait, you knew he was doing that?”

And as soon as his boyfriend laughs, Harry just wants to disappear. Of course Louis knew, why wouldn’t he? That Samuel kid was cute, hot even, and the ad only proves it. Harry casts his eyes down and looks over the picture that’s still in Louis’ hands. His eyes fall back to Samuel’s abs, to the prominent v that disappears below his waistband, the way his biceps flex in his arms, his deep pretty eyes staring them both down. Of course Louis would’ve enjoyed having those arms around his waist, feeling those hips against his, and why shouldn’t he? It’s not like Harry can even begin to compare to that.

For the first time in months Harry wants to throw up, and it’s not just because he feels sick to his stomach.

Instead, he rolls out of bed and grabs his phone, ignoring when Louis calls his name in confusion. He locks the bathroom door behind himself and sits down on the edge of the tub instead of down on his knees like he knows he should be. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly in and out, trying to calm himself and think rationally, before scrolling through his contacts and selecting one.

“Somebody better be fucking dead.” Gemma answers groggily.

Harry startles himself with a smile. “Hey Gems.”

She groans and he can hear the sheets shushing together as she moves. Harry thinks she must be looking at her alarm clock because soon she’s swearing quite loudly and saying, “What the actual fuck, Harry? Do you realize its six in the morning here? It’s the weekend, this was my last chance to sleep in for the next five days!”

“Sorry, I just um…I needed someone to talk to and I-”

His sister sighs, obviously hearing the tears in his voice that he’s trying, and failing, to mask. “Shit, H. I’m sorry. I’m here, alright? I’m listening.”

After a moment of trying to decide whether or not this can wait until morning, he launches into his story. He goes over everything, including how excited Louis seemed to be when he found the ad with Samuel in it. When he gets to the end, his voice is shaking and he feels like he’s going to start crying at any second.

Gemma’s silent for a moment. “Okay, so Louis was a bit of an arse while he was drunk. I’m sorry, Harry, I don’t see what the problem is.”

He takes a deep breath. “It’s just…Gems, I am _never_ going to look like that. It doesn’t matter what I do, I’ll just never be that guy. Every single inch of him is perfect, and every inch of Louis is perfect for that matter, and I’m just. I’m just here.”

“Oh. Oh Haz, please say you didn’t.” She whispers.

Harry chuckles through his tears, a strange sound when he thinks about it. “No, no I called you instead. I was hoping you’d tell me I’m being ridiculous.”

Gemma lets out a not so subtle sigh of relief, and then giggles. “You are a bit thick sometimes, especially right now,” she waits for him to laugh a bit at that to continue. “Harry, you know how much Louis loves you. We all know just how much that kid loves you, and he thinks you’re perfect. God only knows why.”

“But what’s gonna happen when he realizes I’m not? What if he finds someone else, someone who can love him more than I can?” Putting the fears that have been bothering him ever since Louis first kissed him into words is weirdly relieving.

“No one could ever love Louis more than you can,” Gemma says firmly. “Except, maybe his mother. And maybe our mum too, honestly. And me a little bit-”

Harry cuts her off, laughing now. “Okay, okay I get it, you love my boyfriend more than me. Cheers.”

“Well, he is funnier than you are. And a hell of a lot nicer to me.”

“Shutup.” Harry says, but he’s grinning now. His Louis is amazing, he thinks to himself, and he does deserve the best.

As if she can read his thoughts, Gemma starts speaking again. “Louis loves you, Harry. You are perfect for each other and he knows that. I swear, if you talk to him he’ll tell you all of this himself. Just go back and talk to him, okay?”

Harry looks up at where the door is still locked and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Gems.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” she says, and when she speaks next her voice has turned shaky. “I love you so much Harry, you know? Even if you are a pain in my ass.”

“I love you too.” Harry whispers.

After saying their goodbyes, Harry hangs up and drops his head into his hands. He really doesn’t want to go have this conversation. Maybe if he’s lucky Louis will be asleep by now.

Of course that plan is blown to shit when he walks out of the bathroom and Louis practically flies at him.

“Baby, what happened?” Louis demands. “I heard you crying and I thought-I was worried that-”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and squeezes. “I’m alright, Lou. I promise, I’m totally fine now.”

Louis presses his face into Harry’s neck and is quiet for a moment, just breathing slowly in and out. Harry just enjoys it like he always does, cherishing all the small moments he has with Louis, all the things that he misses when they’re apart. The way his hair smells, the feeling of his eyelashes fluttering against Harry’s skin, the dip at the small of his back, the slow rocking motion he sets them both into, the slight upturn of his nose that presses cold against Harry’s neck, the way he holds on like Harry is his lifeline.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to having Louis in this way.

“Would you have gone home with that Samuel guy if I wasn’t there?” Harry blurts out, like an idiot.

Louis pulls away abruptly, glazed over eyes fixing sharply on his boyfriend. “What?”

“I just…I don’t know,” Harry sighs, pulling a hand away from Louis’ waist to run it through his hair. “You saw him, Lou. He’s perfect.”

“Yeah, well so are you.” Louis replies, completely straightforward.

At that, Harry laughs. “Yeah, right-”

“No, shut the fuck up Styles. Listen to me,” Louis demands. “Okay, so maybe you aren’t perfect, but you know what? You’re perfect _for_ me. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted out of life. You make me happier than I’ve been in years, and you don’t treat me like shit in return which is a plus. Besides that, I think you are absolutely beautiful. Every morning I wake up next to you, I have to actually pinch myself because you’re just so absolutely lovely. How could you think for even a second that I would pick someone else over you because, what? They actually have chest hair to wax?”

Harry pouts. “Hey,” he whines. “I have chest hair.”

“A chest hair, baby. You have _a_ chest hair,” Louis says, smiling. “But that isn’t the point. The point is that no matter what happens, I’ll pick you, and I’m going to keep picking you for the rest of our lives. Or, at least as long as you’ll have me.”

It sinks in slowly, and Harry smiles. He steps forward and leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s, immediately getting lost in his eyes. “The rest of our lives.” He promises.

Louis breaks out into a grin, just verging on the edge of drunken, and kisses him. It lasts only a second though, because then Louis is grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him back into bed. He flops around like a fish on dry land, effectively tangling himself up into the sheets, until Harry finally grabs hold of him and drags him close.

“I was talking to him because I thought he was cute and he said he spends a lot of time in London, and El is single,” Louis says, finally. “I thought the grinding was just, y’know, dancing, I didn’t really get that he was interested in me until you said something. But if you don’t want me to do that anymore, just tell me.”

Harry frowns. “Babe, you can dance with whoever you want. I’m just an insecure prat sometimes. I’m sorry.”

Louis grabs at his hands and shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry, babe. I get it. If someone that fit was trying to dance with you like that, I probably would’ve thrown my drink in their face. But I’m just not as cool calm and collected as Harry Goddamn Styles is, I guess.”

“Shutup Louis,” Harry laughs, burying his face into the soft hair at the back of Louis’ head and closing his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Louis sighs softly, obviously already half asleep. “I love you so much more, Harry. Goodnight.”

Harry waits until Louis stops squirming, until his breathing evens out, until he is obviously very asleep, to whisper his reply.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”


End file.
